characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Button Moon - Cows on Button Moon
Cows on Button Moon is the eleventh episode of the Sixth Series Intro We're Off to Button Moon We follow Mr Spoon Button Moon Button Moon Button Moon Transcript Narrator: There's Button Moon shining in the large blanket sky and there's the Spoon Family's Spaceship It's taking a trip to Button Moon Hello Tina Teaspoon Hello Mr. Spoon He's busy driving the Spaceship Hello Mrs. Spoon Mr. Spoon is going to press the round button to make the Spaceship land They've landed safely on Button Moon. Rag Doll: (Heard Offscreen) Hello Narrator: Ah the Spoon Family know that's Rag Doll shouting Rag Doll: Ha Ha Ha Ha Freddy Teddy: Ooh Heh Heh Oh hello everybody it's nice to see you all again Rag Doll: Oh we're going camping together in Candlewick Fields Narrator: Tina's asking her mum and dad if they can go camping Mrs. Spoon thinks its a very good idea all their camping things are still packed away inside the Spaceship Freddy Teddy: Oh well we'll go on ahead and find somewhere to put the tent for the night Rag Doll: Hmm see you later Narrator: Mr. Spoon is going to fetch the tent and Tina wants to help Rag Doll: Come on Freddy Teddy He's taking his time He's so slow Ha Ha Freddy Teddy: Oh wait for me Rag Doll wait for me Ooh Ha I know what I'll do Ooh I'm gonna have a little rest here I'm gonna sit and er have one of the honey sandwiches from my duffel bag will then the duffel bag will be lightered and easier to carry Rag Doll: Oh here's a lovely field for camping Freddy Teddy's taking his time I better go and help him carry that great big bag Cow: Mooo Mooo Freddy Teddy: Mmmm Oh that was the lovely honey sandwich Heh Heh Heh Yeah well I've got sticky paws now but it was worth it Rag Doll: Oh come on Freddy Teddy I've found a lovely field for camping come on Freddy Teddy: Well All right Rag Doll Rag Doll you've gone and left the gate open you must always close gates Rag Doll: Ooh Freddy Teddy: Oh and there's cows in that field if they were to get out The Farmer would be very cross with you and with me Rag Doll: Oh Sorry I didn't know there were cows in the field Freddy Teddy: Anyway I don't think we should up our tent in a cow field Rag Doll: No Freddy Teddy: Ha now we can put it up over there in Candlewick Field Rag Doll: Hmm Freddy Teddy: Yes and and don't forget to close that gate Rag Doll: Oh thank you for reminding me Freddy Teddy Oh i've got to remember the country code Oh you stay in the field you cows Cows: Mooo Cows: Moooo Rag Doll: Oh Freddy Teddy thanks for putting the tent Narrator: Hmm Tina's very pleased to see Rag Doll and Freddy Teddy and they've put up their already Freddy Teddy: Oh er shall we help you put your tent Rag Doll: Hmm Narrator: Mr. Spoon thinks that's very kind of them Cow: Moo Moo (Sniffs) Moo Moo Freddy Teddy: Heh Mr. Spoon's Forgotten to bring his mallet so I'm going to lend him ours then he'll be able to hammer in his tent pegs now um Did I put it? Yes I think I Must have put it inside my duffel bag Hmm Cow: Moo Freddy Teddy: Ugh Cow: Moo Freddy Teddy: No It's not inside my duffel bag I must have left it in the tent Oh I thought we were putting up the Spoon Family's tent next to ours and our tent's right over here Oh well must have been mistaken (sighs) Oh that's very odd hmm Oh well Rag Doll must have the mallet Cow: Moooooo Moooo Moooo Rag Doll: Oh I'm sorry Freddy Teddy I haven't notice I bought the mallet with me Narrator: Tina's asking her mum of they can look through the telescope Mr. Spoon says he'll fetch it from the Spaceship Cow: Moooooo Mooooo Narrator: Cow is mooing on Button Moon Cow: Moooooooooo Narrator: Ha Ha Ha The cow has never seen a Spaceship before Cow: Mooooooo Narrator: She's having a look around Cow: Moooo Moooo Mooo Moooo Narrator: Mr. Spoon found it quite a walk back to the Spaceship Cow: Mooooo Narrator: The cow has seen Mr. Spoon Cow: Mooo Narrator: But Mr. Spoon hasn't seen the cow Cow: Mooo Narrator: Mr Spoon has got the telescope Huh he doesn't know he's being followed by a cow Cow: Mooo Narrator: Mrs. Spoon is thanking Freddy Teddy for putting up their tent Freddy Teddy: Oh that's all right heh heh Rag Doll you're being a bit quiet Rag Doll: I know I'm very tired Freddy Teddy: oh well look Mr Spoon's here with his telescope Don't you want to look through it? Rag Doll: Oh no not today I want to climb into my sleeping bag and drop right off to sleep good night everybody Narrator: Mr. Spoon wants us all to look through the telescope and see what we can see At Number 13 Creep Street lives Brew the Witch and Thunder the Dragon Thunder the Dragon is getting ready for bed Thunder is in the bath it's too small and his tail hangs out he dosen't want to get his ears wet that's why he's wearing Brew's bath cap Oh he doesn't care if he looks silly Ha Thunder's certainly enjoying his bath Brew's coming up to stairs to see if Thunder's finished his bath Brew: Tail Narrator: Brew's asking Thunder whether he's washed his tail? No he hasn't